Punished by Hecate 2: Octavian's Revenge gone wrong
by Christmascookie26
Summary: After Percy was turned into a horse, and news of an oncoming battle, Percy thought maybe he could have just a little peace. But after Percy stops a fight from Octavian and Clarisse, Octavian swears he'll get revenge. He accidently turns Percy into a dragon. Read as Percy and the gang find a way to revers the spell in time of the battle. Or has their luck ran out.
1. Revenge gone wrong part 1

**Hi peeps, how's life? Well here is the sequel to 'Punished by Hecate' I hope you enjoy this. And I've decided Percy is going to turn into a…DRAGON! ROARRRRRR! I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJ or HOO charcters, Rick Riordan does. **

Chapter: Revenge gone wrong Part 1

Percy (POV)

It has been 3 weeks sense I turned into a horse, and can I say it has been bliss. But I do ever so often get a craving for fruits and weirdly enough hay.

The weeks sense we learned about the oncoming army, have been frantic. We are creating more weapons, shields, training 24/7, staying fit and healthy etc.

Me along with the other half-bloods were currently eating dinner. I was enjoying a mouth watering barbecue, along with some strawberries, and some blue cherry coke. But sadly be delicious meal was interrupted as I heard yelling arouse from the roman tables.

I turned and saw Octavian and Clarrise yelling at each other. I attempted to ignore them and go back to eating, Clarrise would pummel the teddy killing augur which is fine by me. But Annabeth, who was seating with me, elbowed me in ribs.

"Come on Percy. You know as well as I that they can't fight." said Annabeth.

"Come on Annabeth. I'm trying to eat." I complained.

"Percy! You know that Clarrise will beat Octavian to a pulp." Annabeth tried reasoning.

"And your point is?" I asked. She punched me in the arm. MAN can she punch! The others at the 7 table, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna. Rachel, Katie, and the Stolls laughed.

"Percy." she growled. "You being one of the Camp Leaders, you go and separate them. You've been slacking off sense you became human again."

Then Annabeth took my coke, much to my protest.

"And to make sure you go. I will take this until you get back." said Annabeth. "And every minute you take, the more I drink it."

"Seriously Annabeth?! Your acting like a child." I complained. She took a long drink tauntingly.

"Fine you win, I'll go." I admitted defeat. She smirked as I walked up to Clarrise and Octavian who were drawing a crowd.

"YOU GREEKS DISGUST ME!" I heard Octavian yell.

"YOU ROMANS ARENT MUCH BETTER!" retorted Clarrise.

"US ROMANS ARE LEGION OF WARRIORS. WE CAN TAKE YOU GREEKS DOWN!" challenged Octavian.

Clarrise pulled out her electrical spear, Maimer, but I intervened before she would make an Octavian-ke-bob.

"What is going on here?" I demanded, authority dripped from my words.

"That roman scum starting insulting our heritage." said Clarrise.

"Your heritage is weak." snarled Octavian, I held Clarrise back before she could skewer the pillow pet killer.

"I'm going to kill you, then bring back from the dead, then kill you again and personally make sure your soul rots in Tartarus with Kronos remains." Clarrise roared.

I looked back at Annabeth, she along with my 'friends' were laughing as I tried to get the situation under control. Annabeth took another sip of my coke, a message saying: _Hurry up, or bye bye blue coke. _I groaned inwardly, and turned back to the fighting half-bloods.

"You do realize Octavian, that yours and our heritage is pretty much the same." I said. "The Olympians have different personalities, but are technically the same person. So when you say our heritage is weak, your calling your heritage weak as well."

Octavian went red once he realized I was right. Both Greeks, and Romans laughed at the teddy assassin.

"You will pay for this Jackson!" he vowed before storming off, his followers following him.

I rolled my eyes, he must somehow be related to Zeus cause he's WAY too dramatic.

Too bad I didn't heed his warning.

I walked back to my table, "Coke please." I said holding out my hand. Annabeth handed me back an empty glass that once used to be full of blue coke.

I looked at her waiting for an explanation. She smiled sheepishly.

"It was actually really good." was her excuse.

"Now young lady what did I tell you about drinking your boyfriends coke?" I said with mock seriousness shaking a finger at her.

My friends laughed, as Annabeth playfully smacked my shoulder. I got more coke and continued on with my savoring dinner.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

After dinner, I walked Annabeth to her cabin. We stopped by the door.

"Bye seaweed brain." she said.

"Night Wisegirl." I kissed her goodnight. "If you have any nightmares about….you know the place. You know where to find me." I didn't want to say Tartarus. Too many bad memories.

She smiled sadly. "Of course Percy." she kissed me once more before leaving me in the night.

I walked calmly to my cabin. I was thinking about ways to help with the army coming, strategies, war plans. I was so caught up in thinking I didn't notice as someone came up behind me before it was too late. They put a cloth with some sort of substance over my mouth and nose. Then I fell unconscious.

Octavian (POV)

After the incident over dinner, I was forming a plan to get back at that upstart Percy Jackson. How dare he come up and embarrass me like that! In front of my followers as well.

Suddenly I was caught up thinking about how Percy was a horse. If he didn't have those wings or horn he would've been totally helpless and defenseless. I smirked as I thought up my plan.

What better revenge, then making the hero of Olympus look helpless and defenseless.

I walked up to one of my followers, Harold son of Hecate.

"Harold!" I gestured him to come over to me.

"Yes Octavian sir?" he asked. I told him of my plan.

"Are you sure Octavian? Percy would be very useful in the upcoming battle." Harold said nervously.

"Are you questioning me?" I snarled. He shrunk in away in fear.

"N..No, si…sir" stammered Harold.

"Good, now go to work. I need that done by the time Dinner is over." I sent him off tripping over his own feet to do my bidding.

I smirked evilly, as I watched Percy laugh along with his friends. In time, I would be the one laughing at him.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Soon Harold ran over to me. A vile of dark liquid in his hand.

"I got it." he announced.

"Are you sure it will work?" I questioned examining the vile.

"I believe so. I followed the instructions perfectly, unless I forgot the….." he trailed off in the thought.

"Forgot the what?" I asked.

"Nothing, it shouldn't matter."

"Okay let's start the next faze to my plan." he nodded.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Me, Harold, and another one of my followers John, waited patiently in the shadows. We dressed in black, so we wouldn't catch nay unwanted attention. We watched as Percy, and his upstart girlfriend Annabeth, said goodnight and kissed.

I practically gagged.

Finally he left toward his cabin. I gestured to my partners to get ready, they nodded. I brought out a cloth soaked in a potion, to make whoever's face pressed against it go unconscious immediately.

When he drew near out hiding place, he looked as though he was thinking hard. Once his back was turned to me, I leapt out o the shadows and pressed the cloth to his face. He struggled for half a second, then he collapsed unconscious.

We dragged him into the shadows.

**How do you guys like the first chapter. The next part will be up soon, then I'll continue with the my other stories. CHERRIO! (it's a way of saying good bye) **


	2. Revenge gone wrong Part 2

**Hello peeps, thank you all for the reviews I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. After this chapter, I will continue with my other stories. Well on with the story. **

Chapter 2: Revenge gone wrong part 2

_Previously: When he drew near our hiding place, he looked as though he was thinking hard. Once his back was turned to me, I leapt out of the shadows and pressed the cloth to his face. He struggled for half a second, then collapsed unconscious. _

_We dragged him into the shadows. _

Octavian (POV)

We dragged Percy into the forest and tied him to a tree. I took the vile of dark liquid and put it in a syringe **(is that how you spell it) **I wanted to wait until Jackson was awake before I injected the liquid into him.

It was almost dawn when he began to stir.

Percy (POV)

5 words: My head hurt like Tartarus.

It was pounding. And throbbing with pain. I groaned loudly.

What happened?

My mind was in pain and fuzzy. I couldn't think straight. I opened my eyes, and first everything was blurry. I blinked a couple times, and my sight cleared up.

I saw…Octavian? And a couple other people I didn't know. Probable some of Octavian's followers. Octavian was holding a syringe filled with a dark liquid.

"Octavian?" I questioned. He looked at me and smirked evilly.

"Ah! The idiot awakens." he mocks. My head hurt to much to care.

I tried moving my hands, but found I couldn't. I looked around and realized I was tied to a tree.

"Octavian! What in Hades am I doing out here?" I demanded, struggling against the ropes.

"I told you I would get revenge." he says. When was that? My mind was still fuzzy.

"Why might I ask?" I asked.

"You humiliated me in front of everyone!" he said through clenched teeth.

"THAT'S WHY I'M OUT HERE!? Seriously?" I demanded. "You don't need my help to humiliate yourself. You do that on your own." probable wasn't the smartest thing to say, considering I'm the captive. But I couldn't care less. The evil teddy bear murder.

He grit his teeth. "That's why I'm going to do to you, what I plan on doing to you." what?

"And what are you doing to me?"

He smirked again, and held up the syringe. Oh Hades no.

"Octavian there is no way in Tartarus, you are stinking that needle in me." I stated angrily.

"I don't think you decided that Jackson." Octavian walked toward me.

I struggled for a way out, the ropes were bound tight, it was almost sunrise. Maybe if I stall them long enough, my friends will realize I'm gone. AGAIN. And come look for me.

"So what is that going to do to me?" I questioned, eyeing the syringe warily.

"I realized that you as a horse. You would've been defenseless, if not for the horn and wings." he started out. "So I decided. What better way to humiliate the hero of Olympus then make him look weak, and defenseless."

"Okay so your turning me into a horse again?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "You are so stupid. I'm going to turn into something more weak and defenseless. A lizard." he smiled.

"Seriously?" I asked, he nodded. I laughed out loud, which startled him.

"Why are you laughing?" he demanded.

Once I could breath again, I answered. "So you plan on getting revenge on me, by turning me into a lizard? A LIZARD! HA! Out of all the different things you could have turned me into, you pick a lizard." I laughed again. "Why not a bird? Or a cat?" I mocked. Octavian turned red.

He lunged at me, and plunged the needle into my arm, he wasn't too gentle about it either.

I gave a small cry of pain. I watched as the liquid was emptied into my blood.

Octavian backed up, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.

The pain subsides to a dull throb in my arm. I looked at them expectantly.

"So, what's supposed to happen again?" I asked in mock curiosity.

Octavian turned angrily to one of his companions.

"I thought you said it would work!" Octavian hissed.

The guy gulped nervously.

"I-it's sup-supposed t-too si-sir!" he stammered fearfully.

"Well it obviously is not!"

While Octavian rambled on at they guy, I felt a dull pain in my arm. I thought maybe it's just where the needle was put in my arm. But then it grew, it spread through my arm, to my stomach down to my legs and up to my neck, over my arms, and across my face. The pain went to a dull sore, to a throbbing, to a pounding, until my body was on fire. **(not literally)**

I started crying out in pain, causing the attention to come back to me. Smoke was rolling off my body, I started coughing up blood.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" demanded Octavian.

"I don't know." said his companion.

I felt myself growing, ripping the rope the bound me, I felt to the ground I saw my arm turning into something. Were those…..scales?

Suddenly my nails turned into claws, my body grew, something sprouted form my back and tailbone, I felt my teeth sharpening, my tongue split into a forked tongue like a snakes, my eyes turned to slits, bones in my body grew, and rearranged themselves.

I cried in pain again, but this time it sounded more like a roar.

I saw Octavian and his companions back away in shock and fear. Their eyes were wide, and fearful.

Soon everything stopped, the pain subsided until it was gone, I stopped growing. But when I looked down, Octavian and the 2 others were very small.

I was woozy, and dizzy from what just happened to me. I stumbled forward, I realized I was on all fours.

"Octavian, you little runt! I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted, but it came out more of a loud roar. I stepped toward Octavian.

"Here take Harold." he said pushing one of the guys forward.

"Get over here Octavian." I said, but instead I once again roared. The 3 half-bloods screamed like high pitched girls before sprinting away.

My head began clearing from the pain. I realized I was above the tree tops. I saw Camp Half-blood not far from where I was. I needed to see Annabeth.

I walked after Octavian.

Why was I so tall?

Octavian, and his goons saw me coming and screamed again.

"HELP!" they shouted.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled.

Annabeth (POV)

I was having a dreamless sleep, until I was awakened by someone yelling "HELP!" it sounded like more than one voice.

Then I was snapped awake from a loud ferocious roar. I bolted up in bed, my cabin mates were also up from the noise.

"HELP US! GAH!" was heard. We all sprang out of bed, weapons in hand.

When I, along with my half-siblings, ran out of our cabin. What I saw made me rather fight any entire army of monsters, instead what I saw before me. It was probable another thing to distract us until, the monster army arrived.

What I saw before me was….a dragon.

Jason (POV)

I was sleeping blissfully until a horrible, loud, roar interrupted. I was immediately up, and running outside. Practically every half-blood was up and looking around. The sun was almost up.

I heard another roar, I looked toward it and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. The thing was huge, and I will admit…..scary looking.

What I saw was…..a dragon.

Piper (POV)

I was having the best night I've had in a long time. My blankets were warm, I was having no dreams, it was bliss. Until I, along with my half-siblings, were woken up by a very, VERY loud roar.

I sat up in bed, same with all my other siblings.

"UGH! What is that noise. Can someone not have any beauty sleep." demanded Drew. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on." I said.

We all ran out of the cabin, from what I could tell everyone else in camp was awake as well. I followed their gazes, my mouth probable hit the floor.

Holy Hera! If I'm seeing correctly, than I'm seeing a dragon!

Hazel (POV)

Once I heard the roar, I knew something was wrong.

I bolted out of bed, my spatha in hand. I knew things in the modern world were different. But what I saw couldn't be real.

Cause last I knew, America didn't have dragons.

Frank (POV)

I fell asleep human, but woke up a bulldog. It happens a lot.

I heard a loud roar, with my enhanced dog hearing I could detect campers running out of their cabins and gasping in surprise.

I leapt out of bed, and ran outside along with my cabin mates. I growled when I saw what was in front of me.

I forgot for a moment that I was still a dog, cause I was too busy growling at the dragon.

Leo (POV)

When I awoke from a loud roar, I was on fire. Literally.

I must have started my blankets on fire as I slept. I quickly extinguished the flames, then ran out of my cabin with my half-siblings.

I looked around, campers were staring shocked and fearful staring at something.

"What are they staring at?" I asked. I heard another loud roar, I turned and burst into flame again in pure shock. Cause before me was a HUGE dragon.

Annabeth (POV)

The 7 stumbled toward me, staring wide eyed at the dragon before me.

"Where did that thing come from?" asked Jason.

"I don't know, I just got up." I replied.

Then the sun peaked through the trees, and I got a real look at the dragon. In a word it was: Beautiful.

The dragon was at least 15ft tall, it's scales were a beautiful sea-green that sparkled and glimmered in the morning sunlight, it's claws and teeth were pearly white, it was on all fours, it's velvety sea-green wings were opened and spread out, the spines along it's back were a darker blue than the body. It's sea-green scales seemed to shimmer in the light, like transparent water.

We all gasped.

"Wow, It's beautiful." exclaimed Piper.

The dragon noticed us, and stumbled forward.

"And really big!" said Leo stumbling back.

The dragon fixated it's eyes on me. He roared again, so loud that we had to cover our ears. It opened it's mouth and leaned over to me. I was still in shock, so I didn't register that it might be trying to eat me. Thankfully Jason snapped out of it, and tackled me to the ground before I could be dragon food.

"Thanks Jason." I said, but mentally kicked myself for looking so weak.

The dragon roared again, but it sounded more angry it walked towards us. But stopped as a cloud of arrows were shot at it's body. But the dragons thick scales, made the arrows just bounce off harmlessly.

The dragon made a soft whining noise, it sounded…..confused.

Suddenly the dragons eyes glowed blue, then a wave of red fire spurted out of it's mouth almost hitting the Demeter cabin, but setting the plants close by in flames.

The Demeter kids cried in alarm, and hurriedly went to extinguish the growing flames.

The dragon stumbled in surprise, then a the Ares cabin yelled determined and attacked the dragon with their spears, and swords. Their swords scraped across the scales, doing no affect. But Clarrise got a lucky hit, and stabbed the dragon's leg in between some scales hitting soft flesh.

The dragon roared in pain, as Clarrise stabbed to the hilt in the it's leg. Suddenly the dragon looked it's self over in confusion.

"Will, you and the other archers you need to shoot in the kinks of the scales." I commanded. Will nodded, then told his siblings what to do.

They shot once again, but this time the kinks in the dragon's scales. Some didn't make it, but others found their marks.

The dragon roared in pain once again, as arrows impended themselves in it's flesh. Suddenly the dragon's eyes glowed green and this time green fire gushed out of the dragons mouth. Setting the Poseidon cabin on fire. I recognized the green flames, as Greek Fire.

I looked around the campers, searching for the only son of Poseidon. I didn't see him. The only other place he would be….

I looked back at the Poseidon cabin, horrible dread filled my body.

"JASON, LEO, PIPER! THE POSEIDON CABIN, PERCY IS STILL IN THERE!" I shouted. Their eyes widened in horror and ran toward the Poseidon cabin, determined to put the fire out.

The dragon seemed to respond to the name, Percy. I wonder why.

It looked at the Poseidon cabin, it's eyes looked at it in horror, sadness, and pain. It looked like it genuinely cared. But I shook the feelings off, _This is a beast _I reminded myself. _It probable doesn't have feelings. _

I sprang forward, with my ivory sword and attacked the dragon.

Percy (POV)

Everything was chaotic. When I first came to Camp the campers spilled out of the cabin, and looked at me in fear. Why?

I saw the 7. I spotted Annabeth. I stumbled forward. The sun peaked over the trees.

"Annabeth!" I cried out in joy. But her eyes were filled with wonder, and fear. I leaned forward, to try and talk to her, but suddenly Jason tackled her to the ground.

"JASON!" I roared angrily. "Why are you tackling Annabeth. Get off her!"

"Thanks Jason." I heard Annabeth say. What was going on? I walked toward Annabeth again. But stopped once I felt something bouncing off my body.

I saw Will, and his siblings firing at me with their bows.

I looked at them confused. "Guys what are you doing?" I asked.

Suddenly I felt something swell inside my chest, my eyes tinted blue suddenly red flames erupted from my mouth. Setting some plants on fire near the Demeter cabin.

I watched as they hurriedly put the flames out.

I heard a war cry, suddenly I saw the Ares campers coming at me with their spears and sword. None of them hurt me, but Clarrise did. She stabbed in between a scale. I roared in pain. Wait!

A scale?

I looked myself over. I realized why their shooting at me. And why they looked at me fearfully.

I was a dragon.

I heard Annabeth yell something at Will. He nodded then his cabin shot arrows at me once again. This time they did hurt. I cried out in pain, as dozens of arrows found their way into my flesh.

I felt the swelling in my chest again, this time green fire gushed out of my mouth. They went spiraling at….my cabin.

I looked at it, as it went up in flames. So many memories in that cabin. Pictures, my armor, Riptide, clothing, all gone.

I heard Annabeth yell "JASON, LEO, PIPER! THE POSEIDON CABIN, PERCY IS STILL IN THERE!" I looked at her. She thinks I'm still in there.

Then Annabeth sprang into battle, she charged me unrepentantly and stabbed my leg repeatedly in different places between my scales. I stumbled away, but then fell over and landed on the Hephaestus cabin. Pieces of sharp metal, also pierced my flesh.

The campers started for me again. I couldn't fight back. Their my family, my friends, I could kill them.

I got to my feet. I spread my wings, I flapped them testily. Then flew off.

Only looking back to see the campers cheering as I left. A tear escaped my eyes.

Annabeth (POV)

We watched the dragon fly off. For some reason I felt like a piece of me was going with it

I turned away, and ran toward the Poseidon cabin, now in ashes.

"PERCY!" I shouted, I searched through the wreckage calling Percy's name. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and the others helped but we found nothing.

"Annabeth!" Jason shouted, I ran toward me. What I saw made my heart stop. Jason held Riptide in his hand. Percy didn't go anywhere with out it. And if he did, it would always disappear to him.

But it was here now, and didn't look like it would be vanishing anytime soon. I took the pen, as tears pooled my eyes.

The campers looked down with tears in their eyes as well.

Chiron looked up, his eyes glazed with tears. Percy was one of his favorite students.

"We will have a funeral for our beloved hero Perseus Jackson, tomorrow. But for now, let's clean up and rebuild the cabins." Chiron said sadly.

My brother Malcolm lead me away from the wreckage, and to our cabin. He left me alone, on my bunk all alone in the cabin.

I burst into tears, clutching the pen to my chest. My seaweed brain was gone again. But this time for good.

**Whoa this chapter is really long. Whew I'm exhausted. Now all my stories are back in progress starting…..now! **


	3. Good news and the new prophesy

**Hi peeps, thanks for the awesome reviews. Your all such great reviewers. Well me along with my family is going to camping this Thursday so I'm going to try and update all my stories for you guys. Then I promise right as I get home, I'll update again. So that's why I may not update this weekend. But I'm going to have sooooo much fun! WHOO HOO!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJ or HOO characters. **

Nico (POV

I stumbled out of shadows of Thalia's tree. Peleus, the dragon guarding the fleece snarled in warning as I leaned on the tree for support, near the golden, shimmering fleece. I rolled my eyes, and tossed him a piece of chicken, which he ate in one gulp. He nudged me playfully, me and Peleus became good friends over the years.

I turned around and gasped, smoke was billowing up to the sky, a couple cabins were smashed, broken arrows and swords littered the ground.

"Bye Peleus." I said before running down toward the wreckage. I saw Jason picking up pieces of wood.

"What in-my-dads-name just happened?" I demanded.

"A dragon came into Camp, we chased it off but not before it did some damage." Jason explained.

I looked around and saw the Poseidon cabin burnt and in ruins. Jason followed my eyes, and frowned tears pooled his eyes.

"Is Percy okay?" I asked worried.

Jason shook his head. "Percy didn't make it out. You should know that Percy's…gone Nico. You're the son of Pl-Hades."

I shook my head.

"He's not dead Jason. Percy is one powerful half-blood. I would have felt it if he died." I noted. "Besides, I was just in the underworld. No new heroes died."

Jason beamed with happiness.

"This is great." He proclaimed. "We have to tell Annabeth, she's heartbroken." he pulled me behind him, and ran to the Athena cabin.

"Annabeth!" Jason burst into the cabin, Annabeth was on her bunk crying holding…was that Riptide?

Annabeth looked at Jason in surprise. "What is it Jason?" she asked.

He quickly explained what I said before.

"But if Percy is alive, why isn't Riptide going to him?" Annabeth thought aloud.

"Either someone or something is preventing it." I said.

"We have to tell Chiron." Annabeth bound out of the cabin, me and Jason at her heels. We found Chiron attending a couple half-bloods who had some major burns.

"Chiron Percy's not dead!" Annabeth announced and quickly explained what was recently learned.

"This is wonderful news." beamed Chiron.

Suddenly Rachel ran toward us toward us. "Annabeth-" she started but was cut off has her eyes glowed green and green mist seeped out of her mouth. A raspy voice rang out.

_6 of the 7 shall search the sea_

_On a desolate island the 7__th__ shall be_

_The fire users lover will be found_

_But you must find them, they are all around_

_The ferocious dragon is more than it seems_

_The 8 must work as an undefeatable team_

_In 7 days a small army camp shall meet _

_To win the sea's son must help defeat _

The the mist retreated into her body into her body.

"What was the prophesy?" she asked. I retold the prophesy.

"call a meeting." ordered Chiron as he galloped away.

We all went our separate ways, and told all the council about the meeting.

"What are we doing here?" asked Connor.

I once again repeated the news of Percy's 'death', and about the Prophesy.

We sat pondering the words.

"6 of the 7 shall search the sea." said Jason. "That would be Me, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank sense Percy's not here,"

"On a desolate island the 7th shall be." Hazel said. "I'm guessing we have to go rescue Percy who is on a island. He is part of the 7."

"The fire users lover will be found." Piper repeated, Leo perked up. "Leo do you have a secret love we don't know about." But Leo wasn't listening, he was thinking hard and muttering under his breath.

"But you must find them, their all around." Frank continued. "Wow Leo, you have more than 1 lover. Naughty, naughty."

"The ferocious dragon is more than it seems." said Reyna. "Maybe it is the dragon that was here earlier."

"The 8 must work as an undefeatable team." said Connor. "But there is only 7, unless you count Leo's lover."

"In 7 days a small army camp shall meet." said Chiron. "So you guys have 7 days to rescue Percy."

"To win the sea's son must help defeat." said Annabeth. "That means we HAVE to find Percy or we will lose."

"I'll go get the Agro II ready." Leo said hurriedly, then ran out of the Big House before anyone could blink. He's been acting strange lately.

"Well, that's it's decreed. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel will go on a quest to save Percy on a island, and be back in 7 days. Meeting dismissed." Chiron announced. Everyone went back to their regular activities.

I waved good-bye to Hazel, before shadow traveling to the underworld.

Leo (POV)

I was excited.

I never did tell anyone about Calypso when we one the giant war. I'm still working on the machine that will help me track her island down. Now listening to the prophesy it said I was getting her back.

_The Fire users lover will be found _

That had to be Calypso, she is the one I love.

I giddily went through the forest, and into the secret bunker I found **(LOST HERO) **and stashed the Argo II.

"Just you wait Calypso." I mumbled looked at the crystal she gave me. "I'm coming to get you."

**Okay guys that's all I got for now, until next time. Question: What did Rachel hit Kronos with in The Battle of the Labyrinth? **


	4. the desolate island

Hi peeps, I decided that this will be…Percy's (POV) *crowds cheers, confetti goes everywhere* Well I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJ or HOO characters, Uncle Ricky does.

Percy (POV)

I was flying over the sea, it felt like hours sense I started. My wings were beginning to go sore, I was getting tired, and as far as I could see there was only water.

My eyes drooped, and I fell asleep for a moment. But I jolted awake when I fell into the ocean. Strength surged in my limbs, and my tiredness melted away. I guess my water powers still worked, even if I'm a dragon right now. My wounds from my friends at camp half-blood tried healing, but broken arrows, and swords still stuck in them preventing the wounds from healing.

I looked down at the water, I was struck my an idea that might make my journey easier. That is if all my powers still worked. I soared up a couple yards, then dived into the waters below. I used my water powers to surge me forward, I was going at least 100mph in the waters. After what seemed to be 30 minutes Suddenly I felt an island off to my right, and steered myself over to it.

I slowed myself down, and began swimming through the waters at a comfortable speed. As I swam, I poked my head out of the water, I saw a beautiful flourishing island. But it looked sort of…familiar.

I pushed those thoughts aside, as I saw a horde of monsters surrounding a figure. As I swam closer, I saw the figure in some armor, a helmet covered their head so I couldn't see their face. The monsters closed in, the armored person fought them off, but the monsters captured them none the less.

Two monster held the figure still, another monster got ready to plunge their sword into the figures. I propelled forward, and erupted from the waves in front of the monsters and gave a ferocious roar. The monsters all yelped in fright, some ran off at the sight of me, others frightfully positioned their weapons at me.

I lunged forward, and bit a row of monsters into dust, the monsters surrounded me but I swept my tail over them making them burst into dust, I bit them, swiped them, stomped on them, and blew fire at monsters until there were no more gone.

But during the fight, monsters were able to stab me, and crimson blood flowed from the new wounds, and old wounds. I looked at the figure I just saved. I don't know why I did, but they seemed important.

I got dizzy from the loss of blood, and collapsed on the sand. I groaned, but it came out a whimper instead.

The figure slowly and carefully stalked over to me, they hesitantly stopped by me. They reached out and took off their helmet.

Carmel colored hair fell out of the helmet, and almond eyes stared at me.

_Calypso? _I thought, before going unconscious from blood loss.

(I was going to stop there but I guess I will go more because I haven't updated for a while. So be grateful)

Calypso (POV)

The Dragon that saved me, then fell unconscious probable from blood loss. I sprang forward, and inspected the wounds. Some weren't that bad, but others were deep and blood was falling everywhere.

I would need some of my plants to heal them.

I took one last look at the dragon, before I ran into the forest. I took a confusing trail, and hurried down it. I came to a big tree and pushed one of it's limbs backward. The ground rumbled for a moment, then a huge section of the ground moved away revealing a tunnel that led underground.

I smiled, I learned more about mechanics when Leo was here.

Leo.

The name sent waves of sadness over me. I forced tears back. I still wasn't over him. I miss him so much, his curly brown hair, those eyes, his ridiculous jokes he may have been scrawny but he was everything I want.

I hurried through the tunnel until I came upon a secret cave that led to the ocean. Inside I had my bed, a couple plates, silverware, cups, one table but no chair. I walked over to dozens of flower pots that aligned the walls, they had all my different plants including Moon Lace.

I picked a couple plants, then mashed them together to make a paste. I hurried back through the tunnel, on the trail, and to the beach where the dragon still lay unconscious. His (I'm assuming it's a boy) breathing was labored. A pool of blood surrounded his body.

I put down the paste, and started taking the broken arrows and sword out of his scales. By the time I was done, a pile of broken weapons lay at my feet. Then I began spreading the paste on the wounds, till they were covered.

Once my work was done, I sat down and waited for the dragon to wait up. Which wasn't too long.

Percy (POV)

I opened my eyes, my wounds didn't hurt as much as they did before. I looked at my surroundings, I was still on the beach. I got up, but it was a little too fast and fell back down dizzy.

"That's not a good idea." someone said, I turned my head and saw Calypso staring at me. "Your still hurt ya know."

She was still as beautiful as I remember, but I still loved Annabeth.

But I'm known for my stubbornness, and continued trying to get up. She laughed at my failed attempts.

_"Oh shut up" _I joked, but it came out as a growl. And Calypso backed away in surprise, her eyes were wide in fear.

She's scared of me I realized.

I bowed my head, and gave a little whimper. Calypso's fear melted away, and she laughed.

"Your not as scary, or ferocious as you look." she observed. I sort-of nodded.

She looked up, the sun was beginning to set. She got up, and began walking in the forest.

_"Wait!" _I called, and continued trying to get up until I finally got on all fours, and followed her.

"You can't come." Calypso scolded. "I can't take care of a dragon!" A gave her my big baby seal eyes.

"Ugh…..fine." she accepted smiling.

I gave her a dragon smile, and followed her into the woods. We hiked down a long trail, until we came to a tree. She touched one of the limbs and a tunnel appeared.

Cool.

The tunnel was big enough for me to squeeze through, finally we made it too a secret cave near the other end of the island by the beach.

It was big enough that I could roam freely without knocking anything around.

My stomach growled as I realized how hungry I was.

"Hungry aren't we?" Calypso chuckled.

_"Oh course." _I growled softly. She went and brought out a secret stash of deer meat. Sense when did she have deer on the island?

She tossed me a piece of raw meat, I would have refused raw meat, but the delicious smell over whelmed me.

I gulped up the chunk, and looked pleadingly at Calypso. She rolled her eyes and tossed me some more meat.

"I can't have you eating all of my food." Calypso scolded. "If your going to stay here you have to earn your keep. From now on, you will hunt for meat. Okay."

I nodded. Then without another word, I left the cave.

"Wait! Where you going? Your leaving just because you have to hunt?" Calypso demanded angrily, I chuckled as she cursed behind me. She didn't even know what I was doing.

I silently roamed the sky, my dragon eye sight was sharp and ready, one movement I would see.

Finally I caught sight of a huge elk grazing on a field. I silently landed in the woods, using the tree's as my hiding spot. I waited for the right moment, before I pounced on the elk. It gave a strangled cry, before going silent as I broke it's neck.

I felt a little guilty for killing him, but I needed the food for Calypso. Once he stopped struggling, I gathered the elk in my claws and flew back to the cave.

When I got there Calypso's back was turned, and she was cursing angrily. She jumped startled when I dropped the elk at her feet.

"What-" she looked at me and smiled. "Oh you went hunting. You do understand." she realized, I gave her a soft cooing noise. She chuckled and pat my neck softly. "Sorry I got angry." she apologized. I nudged her softly in return.

"Well I better make some stew. Why don't you go hunting some more?" Calypso suggested, I roared in approval before flying off again.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated recently I hope you forgive me. Now I have to be going.


	5. SeaBreeze

**Hi, thank you all for reviewing, so I shall do a shoutout every chapter. So if you want to be in the shoutout you have to comment. Also I will be camping this week so that's why I will not be updating during the weekend. **

**Shoutout- (unfortunately only 1 person commented)**

**The Budder Golem: Thanks, and I guess I better. Wouldn't want you to eat Ricky's liver, we still need him to publish the Blood of Olympus. **

**Well that's all, so please review. Thanks and bye. **

?

Leo (POV)

After the Giant War, I was able to finish building Festus's body. I attached the head, now he was a full dragon. I was planning on riding him, along with the others, to find Calypso…..and Percy of course.

I even installed a place for us to put extra clothes, drachmas, nectar and ambrosia.

We were currently getting ready to get going with the quest, we were just saying good-bye to our half-siblings.

Then we boarded Festus. I installed comfortable seats on his back too. See Annabeth I can be smart too.

"Are your sure we have everything?" asked Annabeth. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Annabeth, I'm positive." I answered.

"Okay." she said uncertainly.

I waved good-bye to my siblings, then turned to board Festus. I was so happy, he was standing their restlessly. He was shining in the sunlight, making him glow, he looked awesome, ready to go, and kick ass!

He perked up and walked toward me when he saw me.

I pat him on the head.

"Ready to go Festus?" I asked, he squeaked a little which I translated as: DUH!

I smirked.

"Let's get this quest going." I smiled. We all cheered. And we flew off into the sky. I watched Camp Half Blood shrink into a little black dot before I looked away.

"So any ideas on where we should start?" asked Frank.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"I think we should start in the direction the dragon went." Annabeth said.

"WHAT! Why? That thing nearly killed us." Jason argued.

"Yeah but the prophesy said the dragon was more than it seems. Some how that dragon plays a part in the prophesy." Annabeth.

"Yeah, maybe the dragon knows where Percy is. Or is guarding the prison cell he could be in." Piper added. (A/N oh the irony)

Annabeth looked depressed of thinking of Percy in some cold, damp cell.

"Which he totally isn't." Piper quickly covered up. Annabeth smiled a little.

I put us in the direction the dragon went, then we set sail.

Calypso (POV)

It's been 2 days sense I found the dragon. I decided to name him: SeaBreeze. Cause he had some odd connection with the sea. It some how reminded me of Percy, which cause my heart to ache. Yeah I didn't love him anymore, but it still stings thinking of the people who abandoned me.

The sun was beginning to rise, SeaBreeze was asleep beside my bed. He was breathing deeply, he looked so peaceful. Nothing like a huge, ferocious dragon should.

I got up and got dressed in some clothes. We were stocked with meat that SeaBreeze got, he sure was helpful. Speaking of, it's time for him to go.

I walked over to his head, shook it. "Time to get up SeaBreeze." I said, he growled softly and turned his head from me. Stubborn dragon.

"Come on! GET UP!" I said pushing on his neck, he ignored me. Suddenly I got an idea. I walked out onto the beach, and yelled.

"SEABREEZE! HELP!" I made my voice sound frightened and hurt. SeaBreeze came out faster then I thought, and growled thinking something was attacking me. When he saw nothing, he looked at me with his baby dragon eyes.

"Good your up." I said cheerfully, realizing I tricked him he looked at me with an expression that said: Seriously? So immature. I laughed, and went back in the cave and he followed.

I fed him some meat, and I ate some fruit. Once we finished breakfast, we decided to go out on the beach. When we got there I watched SeaBreeze frolic in the waves.

I smiled, suddenly a giant wave crashed on me soaking me. SeaBreeze made a laughing sound in his throat.

"SeaBreeze!" I scolded. He came up to me, and nudged me toward the waves. "No I don't want to go swimming." I protested.

He gave me his baby eyes, and I gave in. "fine." I said. He ran toward the waves, me behind him. I swam into the cool water, SeaBreeze disappeared under the waves. Suddenly I was lifted out of the water, I realized I was on top of SeaBreeze.

I held onto his spines on his back, as he dove under the water again. We swam under the water at alarming speeds, it was awesome to feel the cool water run past my body fast.

But I was beginning to lose my breath, so I tapped on SeaBreeze. He understood what I meant, and we broke to the surface.

I took a big gulp of air, and laughed.

"That was great." I smiled. Suddenly I saw something glinting in the sky. I squinted at the sun, it looked like a flying machine, it was crash landing onto the island.

It hit into the beach on the other side of the island.

"Come, let's go check it out." I said. SeaBreeze swam toward the beach and we ran through the forest until we saw the beach.

I stopped in my tracks at what I saw. 6 peoples were groaning and getting up. Some were even swimming toward the beach, they probable fell into the water while they crashed.

A giant bronze dragon was inside a giant crater In the sand. But I caught my breath at what I saw, a scrawny latino boy with curly brown hair, and brown eyes stumbled into view. He was checking on the dragon, muttering curses.

"Leo what happened?" a pretty girl with blonde hair asked.

Leo! Joy spread throughout my chest, he kept his promise. He came back.

"I don't know. Malfunction." he said. "This place looks familiar." Leo examined the island.

"Is this where your lover is?" asked a big burly guy.

Leo blushed a little, did he tell them about me.

"Do you think Percy's here." asked the blonde girl.

Percy? Why? Is he missing?

"Maybe." a guy with blonde hair, and a cut on his lip said. I realized I was still hiding in the forest, I had to see Leo. I motioned for SeaBreeze to stay hidden.

"LEO!" I called, the 6 people looked around they brought out swords and bows. Leo looked around.

I stumbled out of the forest. Leo's face shown bright when he saw me.

"Calypso!" he breathed, he ran toward me. I ran toward him, and flung my arms around him.

"You came back!" I whispered.

"Of course I did." he said.

"Did I miss something?" the blonde guy asked. I looked at him, I realized my face was wet from tears. Leo took me by the hand, and led me to the people.

"Calypso, this is Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque." Leo introduced. "Guys this is Calypso."

The blonde guy with the cut was Jason Grace.

The pretty girl with blonde hair was Annabeth.

Another pretty girl had brown cropped hair, and kaleidoscope eyes she was Piper McLean.

The burly guy was Frank Zhang.

And finally a girl with chocolate skin, and golden eyes she was Hazel Levesque.

"Hi." I smiled.

Wait! Annabeth Chase. The girl that made Percy Jackson leave me. I looked at her.

"Your Percy's girlfriend aren't you?" I asked. Annabeth looked startled, but nodded.

"Is he on the island?" Annabeth asked.

"No! He told me about you when he landed on my island." I answered, Annabeth blushed a little but looked a little disappointed.

"Is he missing?" I asked.

They all nodded glumly.

"Well then have you seen a sea-green dragon?" asked Frank. Were they talking about SeaBreeze?

"Maybe." I said. "SeaBreeze!"

SeaBreeze came out of his hiding spot, the other 6 people gasped and drew their weapons. The bronze dragon roared, and stood in front of Leo and me. SeaBreeze didn't take that too kindly. He roared angrily.

Him and the bronze dragon charged each other. Ready for a fight!

This was not going to end well!

**I know I'm evil for ending it here. But this is a good cliffhanger. So comment and in the next chapter, I'll do a shoutout. **


	6. Cat-fight

**Hi guys so sorry about such a long wait, something weird was going up with my Docs Manager but everything seems okay now. So expect all my stories to be updated this weekend. I hope you haven't given up on my story, I'll try and make this chapter extra long for you guys. **

Percy (POV)

Maybe my dragon instincts took over, or I'm just really protective. But either way, when Festus blocked Calypso, the girl who took care of me, I got angry.

I roared in anger, Festus roared back. We charged each other, I was ready to tear this machine apart.

When we collided, it didn't hurt me because of my thick scales. It didn't hurt Festus either cause-well he's a METAL dragon what do you expect.

He bit toward my neck, but I dodged and racked my claws across his leg. I was able to make a decent sized cut.

But he got me back by locking his jaw on my neck. If he put his jaw on a certain part on my neck, it could be fatal. Hey hanging out with Wise Girl can affect someone's mind. He struggled under his grip, but for a fraction of a second he unhinged his jaws to get a better position, possible to go for the juglar vein, but I used this time to rip free from his grip.

I tore at his face, and latched onto his leg. I locked my jaws so I wouldn't let go, Festus tried kicking me off but nothing worked.

Oil filled my mouth, and dripped down Festus's body, while blood trickled from my wounds as well. Suddenly I felt a warm sensation wash over me, I realized Festus just blew a torrent of fire in my direction.

"If that's how you want to play." I growled. I let go of his leg, and we circled each other. He limped from his leg, while my neck drooped from the wound.

When stared at each other, waiting for the first to attack. I saw him straighten up, and I reliazed what he was doing.

I felt the swelling sensation, and at the same time we blew fire. It connected in the middle, causing a massive wave of heat to go off. I switched off from regular fire, to greek fire. Festus in surprise stopped blowing fire, and I lunged ontop of him pinning his body against the sand.

He tried getting up, but I put all my weight on him so he was stuck.

I lunged foreward to release the final blow when somebody interrupted.

"SEABREEZE STOP!" I looked over and saw Calypso storming over to me. Her eyebrows and hair were a little singed and little wisps of smoke curled off them.

"Get off him now." she ordered, her voice fierce and strict. I got of Festus, and faced her my head down low in shame.

"Bad dragon." Calypso scolded, I gave a small whimper and widened my eyes. She managed a small smile, but quickly hid it.

"Sorry about your dragon." Calypso apologized to Leo turning back toward the 7.

"It's okay?" Leo said, but it was more like a question.

"Seabreeze is very protective." Calypso informed. "He probable felt threatened by your dragon."

Festus shakily got to his feet, and Leo ran to his aid. Checking on the damage, and cursing in Spanish.

"Come Seabreeze let's go clean you up." Calypso said noticing my wounds. "Follow me." she informed the 7.

I looked over and saw Annabeth staring at me, with her knowledge hungry eyes. She was just as beautiful as I remember. I wanted to step forward and go to her. But she wouldn't understand, I'm a dragon for Hades sake. So I reluctantly followed behind Calypso. The others followed. Calypso in front, me, then Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo then Festus.

"Are you guys hungry?" Calypso asked. '

"Yeah." everyone chorused.

"Well I can get some meat stew going." Calypso offered.

"what happened to your servents?" Leo asked.

"Ever sense monsters been attacking my island, they've disappeared. Thankfully I still know how to cook, sew, weave and thins like that. Anyway you must be hungry, you can tell me your story over lunch."

Ugh sorry It's short, but that's all I got right now. Beside my laptops about dead, and it's late at night. So it's beddy bye for me.

Comment, and I'll update.


End file.
